


Angst

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys experience angst for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new template for this fic, so that things are a uniform width when I go to post them. Unfortunately template also means a maximum number of panels, at least unless I chain them together. Also, new dedicated filming space that'll be used at least some of the time.
> 
> Thank you to Rizobact for the in jokes and for help with the dialogue in the first few panels.


	2. Epilogue




End file.
